


The Matter of a Tie

by WhosePride



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humorous, Wedding Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 20:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhosePride/pseuds/WhosePride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy, on his wedding day has to make a very important decision. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Matter of a Tie

“I am not wearing this tie!” Darcy exclaimed as he held the said object in his right hand.

“But Lizzie gave this to you and she wanted you to wear it on your wedding day,” Bing was pleading.

“I hardly think she won’t marry me because I am not wearing the tie,” Darcy replied.

“You should remember you will go to your honeymoon afterwards and believe me women do not forget such things easily.”

Here Fitz backed Bing, “He’s correct about that. But,”

And before Fitz could continue, Bing cut in, “She gave it to you so sweetly. You should wear it,”

“Gosh! Look at it! It’s hideous. You cannot expect me to wear this on the most important day of my life,” Darcy said.

William took a pair of scissors from the top drawer of the dresser and cut the offending piece of object in half. “There, I’ll say it tore. I cannot wear it now,” he continued.

Bing just stared at him incredulously. “Did you really just do that?”

“Yes, he did,” Fitz answered with a smirk for a floor-staring Darcy.

Bing took out his wallet and gave Fitz a ten dollar paper note. Now it was Darcy’s turn to gape dumbfounded.

“What was that for?” he spat at two of his friends, who clearly were not helping him in this jittery state of his.

“You were acting so sickeningly sweet, these past couple of months. Lizzie, Bing and I bet to find out just how far you will go through with it,” Fitz shed some light on the topic.

“Elizabeth was in on this?” asked Darcy meekly.

“Yup, Bing owes her ten dollars too. Only he was naïve enough to believe you’d marry in that tie!” Fitz said pointing towards the said tie.

“Is naivety the right word?” Bing said with some hope.

“No it isn’t,” Darcy said, “Stupidity, on the other hand fits admirably,”

Fast Forward --->>>

Elizabeth saw Darcy as soon as she entered the chapel. Dressed in a black suit, her prince was looking exceedingly handsome. Thank gosh! He hasn’t worn that hideous tie, she thought to herself with a smile.

It was infectious – the smile, for everyone in the room smiled then. Most wide one was on William’s face whereas the smallest was on Caroline Lee’s face.

In her vows other than professing her love for Darcy, Elizabeth, with a teasing smile had said, “I am glad that my very agreeable husband – to be has not lost his sense…”

Fitz tried to hide his laughter, but failed miserably. Even Darcy sported a grin and twinkling eyes to go with it.

Needless to say, Elizabeth and William lived a lengthy, happy and most importantly a non-boring life.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for P&P. Changed names to suit the LBD verse. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
